No One
by Frenchxtoastxmafia19
Summary: Reid thought he was going to be alone forever.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! So this is my first one-shot. So I know its a little short but its my first one so...ENJOY!

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Covenant or any of its original characters.

Reid was walking down the sidewalk smoking at midnight. It was right after the incident with Chase and Reid was questioning himself. He was upset that Caleb and Pogue got to have someone to love and be by their sides but Reid had no one. He had no one to be there for him, no one to say he loved them. No one to save when it comes to situations like the one with Chase. He was all alone. He didn't want to be alone for the rest of his life. He wanted to get married and have kids of his own.

Reid was not one to think about stuff like this, but he was worried about his future. He wanted someone to love. He didn't have what his brothers have. He didn't have the one thing he really wants and thought he never would.

Reid put out his cigaret and started walking back to his dorm when he saw a girl who was trying to sneak out as well. "Don't get caught." Reid said right behind her which made her jump. "Oh...ah...I'll try not to!" she said. Reid recognized her from one of his classes.

'Maybe I won't be alone after all' Reid thought after he returned her to her dorm three hours later.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: WOW! I got some reviews! I was planing on only making this a one-shot, but after I thought about it, I decided that I will keep going on this story. So I wanted to give a big thank you to kvsgrl and midnightquiver for their reviews! Thanks and enjoy!

Chapter 2: Hey Partner

The next day at school, Reid couldn't wait to see her again. Last night was amazing! He learned her name was Kia and he did have some classes with her. She had long black hair with red highlights and she was really punk rock/goth. Now Reid thought that she wasn't his type and he would get nowhere, but after they talked and laughed for three hours last night, he found that he really liked her and that they have lots in common. He started to develop feelings for her and now he couldn't wait to see her today. She would brighten his day so much!

As he walked in the class room, he saw her right away and smiled at her. She waved at him and smiled a really beautiful smile. 'What is this girl doing to me?' Reid thought as he went up a row behind her where Tyler sat. "Hey." Tyler said as he sat down. "Hey" he said his eyes fixing on her as she talked to her roommate, Kat, who sat right next to her. Just as Reid was about to say hi and get her attention, the teacher walked in and started talking. This forced Reid to write a note and give it to her. So he took some notebook paper from Tyler and wrote her a note. It said 'Hey. Hows it goin'?'. He crumpled it into a ball and tossed it so it landed in front of her. She turned around and looked at him but then UN-crumpled and read it. She grabbed her pencil and then wrote her reply. Then she pretended to stretch her arms and drop the note in front of Reid. He opened the note and read her reply. 'Good but this is boring!'. He tried not to laugh out loud at her reply. He grabbed his pencil and started to write back, but then he heard his name being called. He looked up to see the teacher writing his name and Kia's name on the board together. Then he saw in big letters at the top that it said PARTNER PAIRS. He assumed the project was the book report they were supposed to do and it was like this was meant to be!

"OK. So I want you to find your partner and start thinking about what book you want to do." the teacher announced. Everyone started talking and getting up. Reid looked at the board to see Tyler was paired with Kat. Kia turned around in her seat and said "Hey partner!". "Hey!" Reid said. She grabbed all her stuff and got up and started to walk towards him. She sat down in Tyler's seat and looked at him. "What book do you want to do? I was thinking we could do one that would be short and easy but we could still get a good grade." she explained. "Sure! That sounds great! Which book do you want to do because I really don't care." Reid said to her. "I was thinking we could do just the first Hunger Games book (Really good btw!)" She said pulling out the book. "Cool. Sounds great." Reid said right before the bell rung. She started gathering her stuff and asked "What are you doing tonight?". "Nothing important" Reid said getting kinda excited. "Cool. Meet me in the library at 6. See you then! Bye!" and she walked away.

A/N: Well there you go! Let me know what you think! :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OK, so I got an idea for this story so I decided to put a chapter up! Please let me know what you think of it! (Good or bad I don't care! I just want your guys opinion!) ENJOY!

Chapter 3: The Library

Reid walked into the library 5 minutes early and went straight to a table in the back corner of the library. Once he got there he set his stuff down and got out a notebook and wrote 'book report' at the top of the page. As soon as he looked up, he saw her walk in and look around. She wore a black tank top and skinny jeans with converse that were black with zippers all over them. Her hair was down so he could see her red highlights more clearly. Her bag was red and black checkers and had pins all over it. She wore black and red fingerless gloves that go to her elbow and have chains over them. Reid got up and started walking over to her. "Wow! You beat me here. I thought I would get here first and it's not even 6 yet!" Kia said as she saw him approaching her. "Just got here like two minutes ago so I was only early by a little" Reid said with a little chuckle. He lead her over to the table and she sat down next to him. "OK. So we need to get you and copy so you can read on your own." she said getting out a notebook.

As they were looking thru the rows of books, Reid heard his name in the row behind him. He turned around and saw Kia looking at him thru a row row of books on a shelf. "I need your help getting the book down. I'm to short!" Kia said. Reid smiled and walked around the row and towards her. "Where is it?" Reid asked looking up. These shelf were really high up! "Right on that shelf!" she said as she tried to point at it. He looked up and saw it there lying on the shelf. Reid stretched his arm, but couldn't get it. He tried again but it was no use. He looked at her and said "I'm going to have to lift you up because your not that heavy.". "Umm...OK." she said and walked right up to him and turned around so he could lift her up from behind. He grabbed her waist and lifted. This girl was so light! He sat her on his shoulder and watched her reach up and grab the book. "OK. I got it." she said. He grabbed her waist again and put her down. "Thanks." she mumbled walking towards the desk to check it out on her account.

After reading for another hour, Reid was half way through the book so he decided to stop and start talking to her. He put an bookmark in his book and put it down. He looked at he and noticed that she had reading glasses on. She looked so cute reading he book! She was biting her lip and tapping her foot. "So...Want to stop and go to Nicky's?" Reid asked. She looked up from her book and then put it away. "Sure." she said.

As they walked into Nicky's, Reid took her by the waist and led her to the pool tables. "You know how to play?"

A/N: OK, so I know it's a little short but I promise there is more to come!

Let me know what you think! :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know! I suck at updating but I had school and lots of things to do. Thank you so much to people who reviewed and who are reading my story! Here's chapter 4! ENJOY!

Chapter 4:A fighter

As they finished their second game, and were starting their third, Kia felt hands around away her waist. "Why hang with him when I am inviting you to a private party?" Aaron said in her ear. Reid noticed him and started getting mad. "And where is this party?" Kia asked turning around to face him. 'What is she doing!' Reid thought. "My bedroom" Aaron said. She smiled and all of a sudden, she brought he knee up right to his guy parts. He yelled out in pain and fell to the floor. "No thanks. But if you ever think about touching or talking to me or my friends, remember what just happened and that thought should go away." Kia said and turned around to look at Reid who had his mouth hanging open. He was shocked that a girl as short as she was had the guts to go against Aaron like that. She walked by and closed his mouth with her hand. "Fly's, Reid. Not good for you to eat but, if you're hungry, we could get some people food like fries." she said as she walked over to the counter to order some fries for them.

Reid had gotten a table in the back so they could talk in private. He wanted to know more about her. "so...What's your favorite color?" Reid asked. "Black and red. Most people think I'm goth and emo and pretty much a freak but they don't know me." she said grabbing the last fry. "I don't think your any of those things.". "Thanks." she said pulling out her phone and looking at the time. 10 o'clock. She still wanted to get home and go to bed early. "Hey, it's getting really late and I want to get to bed early. Can you take me back to the dorms?" she said standing up. "Sure.".

A/N: I know it's kinda short but I WILL update soon. I PROMISE! Thanks for sticking with my crazy story and if you really like it, then send me a review. I would love to hear what you have to say even if it is things that are to correct me, I can take it. Tell me how you feel! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok. So... I am pretty terrible at this. I am so sorry for all you guys who are following this and I haven't updated! I wanted to say thank you to all of you who are following my story or have added it to your favorites. I love you guys! So... ENJOY!

Chapter 5: Again? Are you sure?

The car ride back to the dorms was not quiet. They were talking about music and movies and people in their school. Once they got back though, they had to be quiet because it was getting late. "So here we are. My dorm room." Kia said in a hushed voice. "Yup. Umm...good night I guess." Reid said as she was unlocking her door. Her door swung open and she turned around to look at him. "Hey. I had a great time and I don't want it to end. If your not busy or tired I would love for you to come in. Maybe hang out for awhile. Nothing serious just like...watching a movie or something. Kat's gone." she asked him. His face lite up like the fourth of July. "I thought you wanted to go to bed early? Well if you want me to then sure." he said not waiting for an answer.

"So this is your room? I love it but I thought you weren't supposed to paint them?" Reid said once they got in and Kia changed into other clothes. "Yeah well...i wanted it black so...i disobeyed the rules a little. Kat was cool with it so I figured why no, right?" she said sitting right next to him on her bed. Reid really admired that she didn't let rules stop her from being herself. He liked that about her. He also liked that she was not stuck like most of the girls here and that she was not a "damsel in distress". She could stand up for herself and the people she cares about. "Awesome. So, you want to watch a movie?" Reid asked. "Yeah. Is Freddy vs. Jason alright? I love that movie!" she said looking at him and waiting for him to say that she was a freak but he proved her wrong by saying "YES! I love scary movies!" and he really did. "But if you get scared, I'm right here for you." he said watching her cross the room to the TV. He couldn't help staring at her behind because she was so attractive to him. "Oh please! I would rival anyone in scary movies!". And so it begun.

When the movie was over, Reid stopped and looked at her. She really wasn't scared or freaked out by the movie. He liked that some times she would flinch but he really like that she shared this quality with him. They had more in common then he thought. "Well... I should get going. Listen, I had a really great time tonight with you and I was hoping we could do it again real soon. Like...maybe...next Friday?" Reid asked. She just looked at him. "Sure if you want but we will need to meet up to read some more of the book together." she said after a couple minutes. "Yes of course. So how about tomorrow after my swim practice?". "Sounds great!".

As he was walking back to his dorm, he couldn't help but smile to himself.

A/N: There you go! I have a favor to ask of my dear readers. Tomorrow is my birthday and I would love it if I got a review from you guys. I love to here what you guys think or any suggestions. If you could that would be great! Thanks! :)

I will try my very hardest to update soon!


	6. Chapter 6

PLEASE READ!

Hey guys. I am so sorry I haven't been updating. Lots of things are going on right now and I haven't found the time nor the inspiration. I have had lots of school work to do and I needed to work on my grades. I am so very thankful all you guys are still reading and following this story. Thank you guys for reading! I really didn't think this story was going to go anywhere when I first published it but I am really happy you guys like it. I will try to update as fast as I can (**maybe** tomorrow)! Thanks again for reading and keeping with my story!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Alright. So, as I promised, here is another chapter. I have lots of homework to finish but I wanted to write another chapter because I haven't updated in awhile. This chapter is in Kia's POV! Enjoy!

Chapter 7: Different People

Kia's POV

Reid Garwin. The boy who is always on my mind. The boy who is said to be a player. I don't like "Players". But, why do I like him all of a sudden? And why is he talking to someone like me? People like him don't talk to people like me. It's probably because he is my partner and he is trying to be nice to me. Yeah. That's it. He doesn't like me. He can't. He's him and I'm me. I'm not half as pretty as some girls in this school. After this project, things will go back to the way they were before. I shouldn't like him. It will just end up in heartbreak and then I will have something else to the list of the reasons why I'm not good enough.

"Hey. What are you doing? I thought you were going to the library to work with Garwin." Kat said entering the room we shared. "I am but...I don't know, Kat. I need to know something. Why is he being nice to me and talking to me? People like him don't talk to me." Kat would help her. She always had a good answer for everything. "Maybe he likes you!" Or almost everything. "No. He doesn't. I'm not as pretty as the girls here.". "I don't know, K. Maybe, he's got a crush on you." that can't be true. He barely knows me. "How would you know?" I asked. "I've seen the way he looks at you. I don't know. You asked me what I thought, so I told you. Now go before you are late!" She said handing me my backpack and shoving me out the door. 'Great. Thanks a lot, Kat.' I thought to myself.

When I walk in the library, I saw Reid sitting at the same table as last time. His hair was a little wet and, boy! Did he look sexy! I walked over to him, now remembering the question I was supposed to ask him. I needed to know the answer. "Hey!" he said giving me that very hot smile. 'Forget it, Kia! You need to focus! Ask him!' I urged myself. "Hey. I have a question. Are you only talking to me because of this project or do you seriously want to be my friend?"

A/N: There you go! Hope you like it so far! I will try to update tonight if I finish all my homework but if not tonight then maybe during the week! Thanks for following!


End file.
